The cray saga shorts: Akira's suprise
(Akira is snuggled up on the couch with Penelope Watching littlest pet shop at night on demand) Akira: ya'now minka is a pretty cool girl (Marshall Walks in) Marshall: yeah wait till you meet her In person, she's so hyper Akira: yeah but she means well. Penelope: yeah I guess. Akira: too bad there's no way for me to meet her and find out (Marshall gets a smug look and goes outside) (morning) (Akira is sleeping peacefully) ????: good morning Akira: (drowslyy) Penelope? ????: nope it's me minka akira: what?!?!?! Minka: yup I heard about you from Marshall and got blythe's permission to meet you Akira: how did you get in Minka: you left your window unlocked, you know that's dangerous right? akira: well imm definetlyy locking it now. (Sighs) Minka: whats wrong? I thought youdd be happy Akira: i am but I feel guilty Minka: (sits next to him) about what Akira: my friends feel so sorry for me and they do all this stuff for me but I fell like I don't deserve it Minka: what, their kindness? Akira their your friends, they wouldn't do this stuff if they didn't want to Akira: your right. Maybe you could help me thank them. Minka: sure, two artist like us. Akira: technically im a poet Minka: thatss exactly what I need for this plan. Heress what I need you to do.... (later) (Ryder, Katie, Rosie,team rising star and the pups came to Akira's House) Ryder: hey Akira, so whatss this about Akira: you'll see, hit it zoe! (penelope runs down stairs from Akira's room) Penelope: did you say zoe? zoe: (comes out) yup. live and in person. Akira wrote a song to thank you. Hit it! friends for life: here I was alone lost in the dark had no zone had no heart but then you came Along and changed all that showed me a way opened a new path i don't walk alone i'll never go back i love you guys we always share a laugh you gave me allot It's time i gave back with light heart and open mind it's time I saw the signs and do it right we're friends for life let their be no strife thank you for your love and strength to win the fight we're friends for life and there will be no strife as long as we're friends for life Zoe: (winks to Akira) everyone sing Everyone: we are friends for life there will be no strife thank you for your love and strength to win the fight we are friends for life and there will be no strife as long as we're friends for life Category:Crossovers Category:Shorts Category:Fanon Skye: (giggles) that was great Rubble: you wrote that Rai: well he is a poet Lucas: I've been trying to get him to write songs for years. Finally he dose it. Zuma: thanks dude Lilac: puppy pile (The pups, rosie and zoe and minka pile onto Akira) Penelope: thank you Akira (licks him) Akira: thank you, all of you. Zoe: call me or my friends any time. zoe and Minka: nice making friends with you Akira: you too (Penelope Jumps into Akira's arms) (the screen fades to black) (the end)Category:Fanon Characters